Invasion
by Laylinka
Summary: Summery: Two seedy characters break into Sherlock and Watson's flat with malicious intent. Will the police be called? John's feeling viciously protective. Will the intruders survive? Warning: Dark!John & Dark!Sherlock


Summery: Two seedy characters break into Sherlock and Watson's flat with malicious intent. Will the police be called? John's feeling viciously protective. Will the intruders survive? Warning: Dark!John & Dark!Sherlock

The darkness didn't work to either of their advantages. Her accomplice was tackled from behind and she grabbed something heavy and hit the man causing him to let go. Her accomplice got away and they both ran out into the streets.

The shorter man had grasped her accomplice and he was going for his knife. The shorter man then struck him in the head causing her friend to have to be drug off. The mission was over and it was a failure. She turned fast, bumped into Sherlock and gasped. "Coward. Where are you going?" He asked. She looked at him frozen then her feet began to run. His arm swung out and brought her back to him. Thoughts of going to prison for attempted murder made her fight viciously. She used her head her legs and her elbows. She heard him say stop but didn't listen. Suddenly, she felt paralyzed in almost unbearable pain. She wanted to scream but couldn't. "Let's go in a have a little chat and call the police," he said as he dragged her back to the flat, keeping his hand on a pressure point.

His painful grip let her go and she could breathe again. She looked back at him, breathless and she noticed she had made contact during their scuffle. He had a small bloody cut on his lower lip. He watched her face. John let the man drop to the floor. "Sherlock, please tell me they didn't come here to," he paused walking over to his friend. "Did she do that to you?" John asked breathing heavily. He was silent. She looked back and forth between them. Then with out warning John slapped her across the face causing her fall on her knees and lean against a near by chair. "Sherlock, what's going on?" he asked. "Don't tell me they came to do what I think they came here to do."

"Relax John, it's ok," he said calmly.

"It's not ok, none of this is ok."

"Relax, this is contained and it will stay that way." He turned his head. "Get up," he told her. She rose cautiously keeping her eyes on the man who hit her but avoiding his face. "Sit." She sat in the chair and scanned for exists but they where both in her way. "Who are you? Both of you," Sherlock asked. She looked to her accomplice and watched John walk over to him. Then looked at her escape routes.

"He's dazed," said John. "I didn't realize I hit him so hard. She's going to have to do most of the talking." Sherlock watched her squirm like they always do and lie like they most often do.

"Jane Spletzer," she answered.

"And him?"

"Adam Woods."

"Why did you come here, Jane?" She thought fast of something to say, anything but the truth which would get them the largest sentence.

"We were looking for something to steal."

"Steal from our flat," he laughed. "Unlikely. There are many higher end districts to choose and break into to when no one is home."

"Security, this place didn't seem secure. You can't judge a place by how it looks on the outside, the people there might still-"

"Ok, improbable but still possible," he cut her off. "John, check his pockets see if he stole anything from us." He turned his attention back to her.

"What. Did. You. Steal?"

"Nothing, nothing's in his pockets." John responded.

"We didn't have enough time-"

"Stop lying," he said suddenly.

"I'm not-"

"It is after all, with the many death threats I get, that someone finally attempts to do it, comes to my very flat, very brashly I might add?" he stated. The man on the floor didn't say anything. John stood over him, watching him.

"No," she protested. He didn't necessarily get off on peoples distress but he did get off on being right and he was so very right.

"You're obviously not part of organized crime or money for that matter." His eyes rolled toward the ceiling. "You're amateur, bold, childish, idiotic," then his gaze pointed at her. "And cowardly. I am insulted at the quality of hit men they choose. What would they have done had you not succeeded, well, what will they do?" He asked rhetorically. She didn't answer. She really didn't know. Everything crashed down around them. They didn't have a plan B. They were caught and where both going to prison. "And a gun, they gave you guns to kill us? That could get very hairy. No silencer, noisy, brash and careless." He laughed. "It's like they wanted you to get caught. I'd ask who you pissed off if the idea weren't so absurd. Who was it that I sent to prison or to the gallows or what ever and who are you really?" he asked looking bored.

"I told you my name is Jane."

"I said stop lying," he bitingly cut her off. "You know who I am. It doesn't work." Her demeanor changed.

"We don't have to talk to you," she said.

"Oh come on, it will be in the papers tomorrow," he coaxed. She remained quiet. John strode toward her and she went to rise from the chair, though she couldn't go anywhere. Eyes of steel blue cut into her.

"We, don't have to let this breaking and entering go off with out another incident," he threatened, glancing to her accomplice lying on the floor.

"I'll tell the police you assaulted us." He shook his head frustrated, putting his palm to his face, on the verge of doing something terrible. He suddenly took her hand and started twisting it and she gasped. Sherlock watched curiously.

"I'll do this nice and slow and you just talk when you're ready, ok?" asked John. She hated the paralyzing move Sherlock had used on her and was determined not to let anyone have that sort of grip again. She made a move to kick him and attack his face with her fingernails so he twisted her wrist faster. She gasped and fell to her knees. "You have about 30 seconds before it breaks," he warned. The pain was growing to be more then she could bear.

"Alice my name's Alice Vickander."

"Is it?" He glanced up at Sherlock who nodded.

"He's Cory Salinger.

"See? That was easy wasn't it?" He let go. She stood and backed away from the both of them.

"Salinger, Salinger, Salinger," Sherlock repeated. "That name sounds familiar. Ah, he was put away on charges of fraud embezzlement and murder."

"The family depended heavily on him and his, business so when he went to prison and was ultimately executed, everything fell apart," said Alice. Sherlock glanced up.

"John, we have a runner."

"No we don't." John walked over to Cory and effectively sprained his leg.

"What, what are you doing? You, you guys are insane." he said. Alice put her hand over her mouth, slowly realizing this wasn't ending in a normal fashion with the police being called. She didn't want them to be called but something about the delay made her wonder what was really going on that and how they handled them was ominous and very illegal. It was then that she noticed the knife sticking in the mantle above the fire place.

"Listen, I didn't want to do this. I'm not part of his family," Alice said.

"Liar, all of this was your idea." Cory said from his spot on the floor. Alice looked horrified.

"No it wasn't. My family owed his family a favor. I was sent to be a look out."

"You lying bitch. You wanted this as much as the rest of your family." Cory insisted.

"That isn't true."

"Oh no, no, no, you said let's go kill the bugger."

"No Corey that's what you family said!"

"I can't believe you're fucking saying that. We're caught. It's over and if you ever set foot back home again my family will kill you for mucking this up!" Alice was horrified nearly in tears.

"It's so like you to throw me under the bus you crazy, reckless, lying bastard!" Sherlock threw his hands in the air and shouted,

"Shut up, both if you! Shut up! John, I'm calling the police, unless you'd like the pleasure."

"No," she said.

"No," said John.

"No?" asked Sherlock.

"I think we can handle this." Sherlock gave him a questioning look.

"John?"

"Are you in need of any severed heads, eye balls, or thumbs?" Sherlock's expression then gave way to a semi horrified look.

"He's kidding right?" she asked.

"Oh no, no, no, no," said John. "Not kidding. Come have a look," he said dragging her up to the refrigerator. "I come across one of these grotesque displays at least once a week."

"You can't, honestly, mean to kill us," she said echoing Sherlock's thoughts. John turned to Sherlock.

"You can think of a way out of this, right?"

"Yes. Several," he paused. "Five already," he assured. Alice started to shake. She was scared before, scared of going to prison but this made her nearly violently ill. She knew she had to get out and get out now, run screaming onto the street seemed necessary. Cory was a head of her when he started yelling. She made a run for the door.

"Get her," said John as he stalked over her accomplice and put a foot on his throat. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth. Sherlock caught her from behind. She instantly stilled thinking at he would inflict paralyzing pain on her at any moment. "Now," he said calmly. "You can promise not to scream, or, I can hurt you, understand?" She nodded. Keeping his arm around her shoulders, he took his hand off her mouth. Corey fought John but he couldn't get up with his injured leg. She watched John seemingly toy with her accomplice and let his anger out. "You seem strangely unaffected by all this," Sherlock said into the side of her head. "Watching your accomplice being hurt."

"I told you, "She said quietly and severely shaking. "I'm not part of their family, a part of this revenge. I told you I don't have any ties to them apart from a favor I owed them." Seeing John start to walk over she involuntarily braced herself against Sherlock. "Sherlock Holmes wouldn't do this," she said.

"What do you know about Sherlock Holmes?" Sherlock asked in a dangerous low voice. "Obviously you know enough about him to believe he deserves to be dead."

"You know this is wrong," she desperately.

"I do whatever my doctor recommends," he replied coldly.

"He'll be relatively quiet for the duration of the rest of this," John said to Sherlock, then turned his attention to her. "What about John Watson? Do you know what John Watson would do? Because if you did you wouldn't have come here," he said with the blood still pumping fast through his veins. "John Watson is an army Doctor and a soldier meaning he knows exactly how to hurt people and how much pain they can take before they loose consciousness."

"Tell him," she begged Sherlock. "Tell him I didn't have a choice."

"What? Are they blackmailing you? Threatening someone you love? Did they put a gun to your head?" He held the gun to her head and she shut her eyes tight. He watched her cry. "Hm? Have you no idea what loosing someone can do to you? Do you? The pain, the constant anguish that, that they're not going to be there when you come home." His voice faltered and he turned his back to her. He took a deep breath, cleared his throat and continued. "So you move away. But you can run away from it. You can't bury it. You can't burn it. It's always there, burning you."

A/N: This one shot is not as developed as I'd like it to be but it's what I have for now. I may update it at some point. It seems to be gearing up to be a revenge horror fic with graphic violence. I'm a fan of the concept but I don't watch much of it. I'm not a graphic violence writer either; I'm a much bigger fan of suspense which is what this is. I haven't decided if I really want Alice to be innocent. I wanted one of them to be sure and the other not so sure of what they were planning to do. Also as far as protective vengeful John, I don't think he'd 'play with his food' so to speak. He'd just pounce and kill. I had thought to draw it out a little longer and add some bits of homo eroticism and then I thought to myself: Am I writing torture porn? Really? Because I hate those movies lol. You know the show is great when it starts inspiring you to write things you'd never thought you'd consider writing in the past.


End file.
